La musique de jeunes
by jellyka
Summary: Ron et Harry vont voir un concert de rap où un combat Dumby VS Voldy sera entamé...


Alors mon amie Sophie a écrit cette fanfic et je la publie pour elle, laissez une petite review! Je lui ferai parvenir!

Disclamer: Absolument rien n'est à moi. Les perso sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Sophie.

Rating: K

Description: Harry et Ron partent voir un concert de Rap où un combat Dumby VS Voldy sera entamé...

**Avertissement: Si vous êtes allergique aux noix, arachides, cerises, colorants,produits dérivés du lait, du soya, du miel et/ou cacao, vous pouvez lire cette fic en toute sécurité.**

**

* * *

**

**La musique de jeunes **

C'était le début août. Les oiseaux étaient toujours là, chantant leurs nouvelles composition de l'été. Tout était tranquille à Privet Drive.

Soudain, un hibou se frappa contre la fenêtre de Harry. Il reconnût aussitôt Hedwige et la fit entrer.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as là toi ? Attend, je vais te soigner…J'ai l'impression que Coquecigrue à une mauvaise influence sur toi…Bon sa y est, maintenant, donne-moi cette lettre que je la lise ! **

Harry prit la lettre attachée à la patte gauche d'Hedwige.

_Cher Harry, _

_Mon père, bien qu'il ait changé d'emploi, adore toujours les moldus. Il a entendu parler d'un « concert » et il m'a acheté 2 billets. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Selon les billets, c'est un concert de « rap ». Il m'a ensuite fait écouter un « cd » d'un groupe qui serait au concert. _

_Le groupe est « black eyed peas ». Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé le style « rap ». _

_Le concert est dans 2 jours, de 21hoo à 1h00 AM et plus…Donc, si tu répond oui, mon père arrivera sur le champ pour venir te chercher. _

_Alors, à la prochaine ou a tout de suite si tu viens à ce « concert de rap mix ». _

_Ron Weasley _

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il répondit « oui » sur le champ à Ron et fit sa valise. M. Weasley arriva et l'amena au Terrier.

Pendant ces derniers jours, Harry joua au Quidditch, au échec version sorcier, il goûta à la merveilleuse tarte à la mélasse de Molly et passa un peu de bon temps avec sa blonde, Ginny.

Très loin de là, dans sa cachette, Voldemort réfléchissait à un plan pour tuer Harry et Dumbledore. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Pettigrow arriva, complètement essouffler, fatigué, tenant à la main une lettre. Voldemort la fit venir jusqu'à lui et la lut.

_Oui Ron, je viendrai avec plaisir au concert de rap dans 2 jours, de 21h00 à 1h00 AM et plus comme tu me l'a dit ! _

_Harry Potter _

**- Hummm, fit Voldemort, c'est une copie de la lettre original n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Oui sire, M.Weasley devais recevoir cette lettre afin d'aller chercher M. Potter. **

**- Et pourquoi m'a tu apporté ce vulgaire bout de papier ? Ne voit tu pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de lire les sottises d'adolescents sur les conquerts de rappe ? **

**- Mais sire, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet événement pour tuer Harry Potter ? **

**- PAUVRE INCONCIENT ! A ce conquert, il y aura plus de 1000 jeunes ! Tu crois vraiment que j'irais le tuer dans un endroit pareil ? **

**- Ma…mais…si…si..sire…je voulais simplement vous dire que vous auriez pu vous habiller comme ces jeunes, aller à ce _concert_ et tuer M.Potter subtilement entre 2 chansons….**

**  
-Humm…C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu là Pettigrow ! Bon, vas me chercher des vêtements pour assister à ce conquert ! **

Pettigrow exécuta les ordres de son maître et parti à la recherche de vêtements qui le ferait passer inaperçu. Il revint enfin après 2 heures et habilla, coiffa et relooka complètement Voldemort.

Ces cheveux noirs été rendu bleu foncé avec des brillants. Ils étaient montés comme des montagnes sur sa tête. Ces yeux rouges étaient garnis de noir et ses sourcils avaient été épilés et teindu en rose. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge vif et clair. Ses joues avait au moins 3 couches de font de teint rose.

Il portait une chemise verte à poids rose et blancs. Il avait des gants vert forêt. Il avait des pantalons de cuir brun qui ressemblait à ceux de Elvis. Pettigrow lui avait mis des souliers noirs avec des bas blancs ornés de canards.

Bref, une vrai star ce Voldemort ! Star de l'épouvante et de l'horreur je veux dire…

**- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail Pettigrow, si tu continues sur cette voie, peut-être je t'achèterai une main en or au lieu d'être en argent. **

**- Oh maître, gémit Pettigrow, vous êtes vraiment trop bon ! **

**- Oui je sais, je sais. **

Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendait au concert avec Ron et, quelle surprise il eût en voyant Dumbledore arriver derrière lui ! Il lui dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre du rap, qu'il en avait assez de Corneille et Lorie.

Harry et Ron se mirent devant la scène, car il n'y avait pas de chaises dans cette immense salle. Voldemort arriva, un peu après, suivi de Pettigrow, habillé comme à l'habitude puisqu'il avait tout dépensé ses gallions pour l'accoutrement de son maître. Ils se mirent le plus loin possible de la scène, complètement à l'arrière, et passeraient à l'attaque vers le milieu du spectacle.

**Une heure plus tard **

**- Hé, Ron ! Tu as vu se drôle de type là-bas ? Tu sais lui avec les cheveux bleu et la chemise verte à pois rose et bleu ? **

**- Oui, répondit Ron avec un air de dégoût, et d'après moi il est plus pauvre que moi ! Tu l'as vu ? Je me demande d'où il vient pour s'habiller de cette façon ! **

**- Je sais moi ! Il arrive des années 70 ! J'ai déjà vu des photo de l'oncle Vernon habiller de la sorte, mais j'avoue que ça c'est le plus laid des ensembles ! **

**- Oui ! Et maintenant taisez-vous les garçons, c'est ma chanson préféré qu'on entend, leur demanda Dumbledore. **

_Ma meilleure amie _

On se connaît depuis  
quelque temps  
Même si on se parlait  
peu souvent  
C'est vrai, tu lis en moi  
comme dans un livre ouvert  
Je te sens si fragile  
le cœur à découvert  
J'ai envie qu'on se dise  
tous nos moindres secrets  
Car je resterai, ta meilleure amie

Refrain:  
Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours la même  
un peu bohème  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
ta meilleure amie

Et si dès fois on se chamaille  
Pour un garçon ou pour un détail  
Et ça donne  
Tout pour toi, tout pour moi  
J'ai bien l'impression  
qu'on se ressemble,  
on est bien ensemble  
J'ai envie qu'on se parle  
de tout et de rien  
Car je resterai  
ta meilleure amie

au Refrain

Ma meilleure amie

au Refrain

Ma meilleure amie...

**- J'adore cette chanson ! Pas vous ? demanda Dumbledore au 2 garçons. Mais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans la salle semble figé ? **

**- On n'en sais rien, professeur ! **

**- Moi je sais qui a fait ça, dit Voldemort de sa voix sombre. **

**- Ah ! J'aurais du m'en douter…Les garçons restez derrière moi ! **

**- NON ! Dire en chœur Ron et Harry. On va vous aider professeur ! **

À peine après qu'ils aient prononcé ces mots, Voldemort lança un sortilège à Dumbledore qui l'évita de justesse ! Mais il atterrit malheureusement sur Ron qui se paralysa et tomba sur le sol. Harry se mit subitement à la gauche de Dumbledore.

Ils pensaient maintenant que tout le monde était paralysé et Ron aussi. Mais Ron n'était pas paralysé du tout. Il regarda le combat de magie, et s'éclipsa discrètement dans les coulisses. Il délivra 100 jeunes danseuses. Il leur expliqua aussitôt son plan et alla se changer.

**- Dumbledore, j'ai toujours rêvé du moment où je metterais fin à tes jours et prendrais possession du monde ! Ce moment arrive, je le sens sur mon corps ! Et je l'entends aussi ! Le sol vibre sous mes pieds ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**- Euh…, dit Harry, professeur, le sol vibre vraiment, j'entends de la musique ! **

**- Mais d'où cela peut bien venir ? **

Ils virent alors arriver, formant une chaîne, Ron au devant, 100 jeunes danseuses déchaînées qui arrivait droit sur eux !

Mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry, c'est le fait que Ron dansait le ballet comme un dieu ! Il sentit soudain une main s'emparer de lui. Dumbledore l'emmenait loin de cette troupe de danse de ballet.

Mais Voldemort n'eu pas la même idée. Il resta figé à regarder les danseuses de ballet, dirigé par Ron, qui fonçait droit sur lui en effectuant des pirouettes et des cabrioles ! Et il se fit écraser.

**30 min. après les danseuses de ballet dirigées par Ron**

-**Ron, tu as été remarquable se soir, lui dit Dumbledore, et j'aimerais te demander une faveur. **

**- De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? demanda Ron en espérant que personne ne sache qu'il danse le ballet. **

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de danser le ballet, pourrais-tu me l'enseigner ? **

**-Euh…oui, avec plaisir professeur ! Mais vous devez vous procurez des collants ainsi que des chaussons. **

**- Pas de problème ! Maintenant, envoyons se bandit à Azkaban avant qu'il se réveille et qu'il s'en prenne à Harry. **

**-Professeur ! Voldemort voudrais vous parlez ! Leur dit tout d'un coup Harry, surgit de nulle part. **

**- HARRY ! Tu étais sensé surveiller Voldemort ! Lança Dumbledore.**

**- Oups…Et bien tant pis ! De toute manière, la prison était pleine alors…et puis on l'anéantira une autre fois ! On a un concert à écouter, non ? **

**-Très bien…, dit Dumbledore avec un léger ton de découragement dans la voix. **

**- Professeur ? **

**- Oui, Ron, qui a-t-il ? répondit Dumbledore. **

**- Il faudrait peut-être délivrer ces personnes pour pouvoir continuer le concert…**

**- Excellent idée ! Répondit Dumbledore. **

Dumbledore donne un léger coup de baguette et le concert recommenca…

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin  
My feelins on you  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Every day and every night  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night_


End file.
